Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combustion tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robin son et al. And U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2013/0255702 to Griffith, Jr. Et al. and 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. See also, for example, the various types of smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and electrically powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/170,838, filed Feb. 3, 2014, to Bless et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, it may be desirable to provide aerosol delivery devices with enhanced functionality. In this regard, it may be desirable to improve delivery of an aerosol precursor composition to an atomizer.